Revolting Children
by Princess Scherbatskaya
Summary: Rebellion in Professor Umbridge's class can involve musical numbers. Queerplatonic Ginny/Luna.


Luna Lovegood wasn't sure if she prided herself on her ability to appear unfazed when others were unkind to her, but she certainly had come to expect that she could maintain her calm. If there was anything that enraged her, it was the way people treated Ginny. Ginny wasn't her girlfriend, not the way Harry and Cho were, or anything, but they had a different closeness than they'd had in the previous years. Sometimes Ginny got caught up in what her mother might think, or what to even call… what they had, but Luna had encountered odder things, and was relatively unconcerned, except for Ginny's comfort, of course. She really shouldn't have been daydreaming in Professor Umbridge's class, especially since their professor loved to torment her and Ginny, but she had difficulty tolerating the speeches about half-breeds and pureblood supremacy each class. Ginny poked her, and traced out 'jelly legs' on Luna's knee.

Had Luna not been panicked about responding to the professor's question, she might have taken time to consider the irony of Ginny writing jelly legs on her, well, jelly leg, or to remember the times they'd traced words on each other's backs, but instead she just said "I think you might be looking for the jelly-legs jinx professor. Have you lost any around here?" Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw Ginny suppress a giggle, but she was more concerned with surviving the class session.

The professor was visibly annoyed not to have caught Luna out paying attention, and didn't exactly contain herself. "Lovegood, this isn't your fantasy land. I would prefer it," and here she smiled in a way she must have thought was sweet, "if you kept the jokes in your common room."

Luna said nothing, but nodded, but it seemed as though Ginny had other ideas. She jumped on her desk, singing "Woah-oh never again will she get the best of me, never again will she take away for my freedom." Luna made no attempt to pull Ginny down, but she feared for her companion. Ginny continued to sing this ludicrous song, filled with puns, perhaps just for the professor's benefit.

"Never again will she get the best of me!  
>Never again will she take away my freedom.<br>And we won't forget the day we fought  
>For the right to be a little bit naughty!<br>Never again will she force-feed us veritaserum!  
>Never again will I be bullied, and<br>Never again will I doubt it when  
>My mummy says I'm a miracle!<br>Never again!  
>Never again will we live in mass fear!<br>Never again now that we know…

We are revolting children…  
>Living in revolting times…<br>We sing revolting songs  
>Using revolting rhymes.<br>We'll be revolting children,  
>'Til our revolting's done,<br>And we'll have Umbridge fidgeting.  
>We're revolting!"<p>

A while into Ginny's singing, Colin Creevey, who had been loyal to Ginny since their Harry Potter fanclub days, jumped onto his own desk. He joined in:

"We will become a screaming horde!  
>Take out your wooden stick, and use it as a sword!<br>Never again will we be ignored!  
>We'll find out where the chalk is stored,<br>Magic rude pictures on the board!  
>It's not insulting; we're revolting!"<p>

Professor Umbridge looked furious, but was silenced and had been bodybinded. Luna suspected that Vicky Frobisher had and Demelza Robbins, a pair of Gryffindors in Ginny's year, were responsible, as they had pointed their wands at Professor Umbridge from their robes and whispered something, and were looking particularly pleased with themselves.

A Ravenclaw named Bradley, Luna wasn't quite sure of his last name, joined the desk crew:

"We can spell as we like!  
>If enough of us are wrong,<br>Wrong is right!  
>Every spell N-O-R-T-Y…<br>'Cause we're a little bit naughty!  
>You say we oughta 'stay inside the line'…<br>If we disobey at the same time,  
>There is nothing that the Umbridge can do!<br>She can take her wand and then S-H-U.  
>You didn't think you could push us too far,<br>But there's no going back now, we-"

They all joined in this time for the chorus.


End file.
